Spartans never die- español
by Zambaks
Summary: Historia ambientada en un futuro del universo de Halo, donde un SPARTAN-II se vera enfrentado a un universo totalmente cambiado y donde sus viejas costumbres serán el pilar para detener las nuevas amenazas que quieren destruir la humanidad
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes nombrados a excepción de (Jack-059) son propiedad de Bungie studios, Microsoft Games Studios, 343 industries

casi prologo.

Accediendo a repote de UNSC…

…

/

Reportes de Dra. Elizabeth Fing. Ex-Subdirectora de D.T.R.A.C/ Actual directora. (Departamento de tratamiento, rehabilitación, asignación y continuidad) .

Iniciando…

/Entrada 1.|año 2716|/-… " Nota uno del nuevo proyecto "Phoenix", con fecha 17 de junio del 2716 siguiendo el calendario de la tierra, el Capitán Fered Kart y el director Preston, me han permitido encargarme personalmente del sujeto que a provocado todo un revuelo en los altos mandos y en la UNSC Horizon, un SPARTAN-II… vivo y en la nave , de nombre Jack, estoy muy emocionada de comenzar a trabajar…/Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 2.|año 2716|/ " Nota dos, fecha 19 de junio del 2716, al fin logro trabajar con el Oficial menor primera clase Jack-059, a pesar de pasar más de 15 años estudiando el proyecto SPARTAN desde el I hasta el V, no pude evitar sorprenderme con las características de 059, mide aproximadamente 2.10 metros, pesa 129 kg. Su velocidad, fuerza y reflejos son idénticos a los reportes , Debo admitir que me cuesta lograr que hable, en general se siente mas cómodo con las pruebas físicas, no lo culpo, a estado en criogenización durante mas de 200 años, lo despiertan y se entera que hace 60 la guerra con el Covenanat a terminado, he trabajado con soldados que pierden su motivación o con estrés post-traumático; Pero nunca a este nivel, es como si tu propósito, todo lo que conoces, tu razón de ser ya no importara y todos los que conocías están muertos…todos…./Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 4.|año 2716|/"Nota cinco, he estado investigando los archivos de la Dra. Halsey, sus documentos son impresionantes y sus ideas son visionarias incluso en estos tiempos, pero a pesar de los documentos de todos los sujetos del proyecto SPARTAN II que de por si me han ayudado en mi investigación. la Dra. Halsey mantenía una información muy clasificada, he podido desbloquear algunos de ellos y otros he tenido que pedir algunos favores a central, aun faltan muchos, pero parece que la Dra. Mantenía una seria vigilancia sobre algunos sujetos en especial, sus logros, reportes de misiones, promociones, puntuación en entrenamientos, entre algunos de los nombres están Kurt-051, Kelly-087, Linda-058 y por supuesto el Jefe Maestro John-117, el Oficial Jack-059 a podido pertenecer esta exclusiva lista, pero pareciera que la Dra. Halsey no tiene mucha confianza en el. /Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 7.|año 2716|/ "Nota siete, fecha 26 de junio del 2716, he encontrado al fin la información sobre el Oficial menor Jack-059, su puntuación en los entrenamiento es superior a Kurt-051 lo que es sorprendente, también su información solo es superada por unos pocos pero su comportamiento se asemeja mucho al de John-117, no en puntuación pero si en su estructura psicológica, el Oficial menor presenta: heterocromia, cabello negro y tez blanca su especialidad pareciera ser el uso de pistola magnum M60 y uso del cuchillo de combate, a pesar de que el Oficial jack-059 presentaba síntomas "clasificados" ; la Dra. Halsey seguía considerándolo viable para el proyecto SPARTAN- II, y pasaba con el por "sesiones de reducción" un medio para tratar de eliminar algunas síntomas… nota personal: (buscar las grabaciones de las secciones)/Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 7.|año 2716|/"Nota ocho, no he podido acceder a las secciones del oficial con la Dra. ni he podido lograr que el oficial se quite su casco, es difícil generar un perfil de reacción cuando no puedo ver sus expresiones, sigue sin hablar mucho pero e notado que a veces se refiere a si mismo como "nosotros"… sus pruebas físicas han resultado… admirables pero esperadas de un SPARTAN, me a confesado que se siente un poco intranquilo por no poder limpiar sus armas que se encontraban con el en la capsula; donde lo encontramos, he logrado que le concedieran el uso de las instalaciones de ejercicios durante las horas de almuerzo para que pudiera ejercitarse sin molestias, en mi experiencia esta acción permite a los sujetos expresar mas abiertamente sus pensamientos e inquietudes ya que a podido relajarse. /Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 9.|año 2716|/"Nota nueve-diez, las sesiones de la Dra. Halsey son increíbles, el oficial Jack-059 presentaba "múltiples personalidades", siete para ser precisos… y ella en verdad logro eliminar las personalidades del oficial casi en su totalidad, dejando solo la mas importante y la que ella consideraba la mejor; aunque no pudo eliminar por completo su problema de referirse a si mismo como "nosotros" luego de su último análisis la Dra. en persona pidió la nueva asignación del Oficial de Jack-047 a Jack-059 en honor a un versículo de la biblia Mateo 5:9 "**Y le preguntó: ¿Cómo te llamas? Y él le dijo: Me llamo Legión, porque somos muchos**" una analogía muy adecuada; después de su grandes hazañas en contra de los rebeldes; Jack-059 fue ascendido a Oficial menor segunda clase, y paso a formar parte de los "elegidos de la Dra. Halsey", esta información puede ser muy útil para el proyecto Phoenix.

Me acabo de enterar de que el Oficial Jack-059 conoció en algún momento al padre del capitán Kart lo que me parece imposible pero luego de la UNSC aprobara la criogenización de capitanes y generales de características especiales; esto podría ser explicable, ahora me doy cuenta de por qué el capitán le daba tanta importancia y libertades al oficial, nota personal:(considerar la presencia del capitán en las sesiones), el oficial Jack a accedido a aumentar las horas que pasamos juntos lo que me a ayudado en gran medida, pero sigo sin poder acercarme mucho./Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 11.|año 2716|/"Nota once-doce, he logrado un gran avance en el proyecto Phoenix y el director Preston también lo piensa, Jack-059 se a quitado el casco, y soy la primera persona que ve su rostro desde la Dra. Halsey, su ojo derecho es verde mientras que el izquierdo es un café claro, ahora me doy cuenta de que mira al suelo y trata de no generar contacto visual, le he entregado su pistola, sin cargador, me lo a agradecido y lo limpia mientras yo realizo mis análisis y mis preguntas, estoy confiada de que podre acercarme mas a Jack-059 y el proyecto Phoenix podrá avanzar a la fase dos."/Fin de reporte/…

Finalizado...

…

Accediendo a reporte de UNSC…

/

Reporte de Dr. Federic Preston. Ex-Director de D.T.R.A.C.

Iniciando…

/Entrada 1.|año 2716|/-…"Nota uno, 10 de mayo del 2176, años terrestres, la UNSC Horizon a localizado restos de una nave de combate y también el descubrimiento mas importante en siglos: un SPARTAN-II, en perfecto estado, y ¡lo hemos podido reanimar!, como director del departamento de continuidad… hum D.T.R.A.C. es para mi un honor y un desafío poder reintegrar a este sujeto a las líneas de la UNSC. Estoy impaciente por poder analizarlo y realizarle operaciones, no puedo imaginar las cosas que podremos aprender, a pesar de los grandes avances tecnológicos en cuanto a soldados, aun no hemos podido replicar el trabajo de la Dra.Catherine E. Halsey, con los Spartans, los modelos IV y V son buenos resultan mas baratos, pero se dañan fácilmente… una de las razones por las que nuestro departamento fue creado… ¿ Quien es? …(brmrmrnrr)… A Dra. Fing… por favor pase…"/Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 2.|año 2716|/"Nota tres, 12 de mayo del 2716, al fin tenemos las autorizaciones… "Proyecto Phoenix", gran nombre, cual fénix que se levanta de sus cenizas, todo el proyecto gira completamente en este hombre, los recursos entregados son bastante generosos desde laboratorios de prueba, información, autorización de la mayoría de las instalaciones posibles a bordo de la UNSC Horizon,… hoy me presentare personalmente al Oficial menor primera clase Jack-059, aunque tuvo que estar presente el Capitán Kart, y la subdirectora me rogo que la permitiera acompañarme, no salió como esperaba, el Oficial se movía algo torpe cuando entramos, no se sorprendió al vernos, me dirigió un movimiento afirmativo cuando me presente, pero cuando explique quien me acompañaba era el capitán de la nave su actitud cambio drásticamente; enderezando se completamente y gritando "Superior en cubierta", solo se volvió a relajar cuando el capitán le dio la autorización y note que parecía un poco curioso con la subdirectora a pesar de que ella no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, debo tomar en cuenta esto… puede que resulte difícil tratar con el "/Fin de reporte/

/Entrada .|año 2716|/""/Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 12.|año 2716|/"Nota doce-trece, 22 mayo del 2716 año terrestre ; los recursos para el proyecto han llegado y en gran medida, la Horizon parece mas una nave de investigación que una de combate, todavía no se a definido quien se hará cargo del proyecto, ¡por supuesto que tengo que ser yo, después de todo mis títulos y posgrados!, soy la opción mas lógica, y debemos empezar cuanto antes, el Spartan al parecer… mmm debería llamarlo una "Recaída", aparentemente tuvo una pérdida de equilibrio y visión, creo que es por pasar tanto tiempo en hibernación y en precarias condiciones, pero parece que ya se a recuperado; le di indicaciones de que se mantuviera calmado y tratara de dormir… "/Fin de reporte/

/Entrada 14.|año 2716|/"¡No lo puedo creer!... ¡Es absurdo, ilógico, ridículo, incomprensible!...¡El proyecto Phoenix será dirigido por una simple dra. sin grandes hazañas !, entiendo que la señorita Fing; tiene un futuro prometedor pero no creo que este a la altura del proyecto; pero el capitán insiste que por la relación que el oficial tenia con la Dra. Halsey, seguramente respondería mejor al tratamiento, ¡claro como si el tuviera algún conocimiento medico!, por supuesto que he aceptado… no querría parecer inmaduro, no importa cuando Fing cometa un error estaré presente para tomar el liderazgo del proyecto como debería ser … "/Fin de reporte/

….

Finalizado…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se agradece dejar comentarios buenos y malos (bien explicados) espero que disfrutaran este par de documentos, si les gusta me gustaría que se lo recomendaran a la mayor cantidad de gente, la verdad es mi segunda historia y la primera ya tiene 52 visitas pero ningún comentario, pero aun así me sorprendió que varia gente se tomara el tiempo de leerla , tengo la intención de hacer una historia de unos 7 capítulos o mas y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y en otros 3 proyectos ya que estoy en temporada de vacaciones, si quieren que agregue algún personaje que ustedes crearon escríbanlo en una de esas juntos enriquecemos la historia de Jack-059.


	2. Chapter 2: La llamada de la batalla

Todos los personajes nombrados a excepción de (Jack-059) son propiedad de Bungie studios, Microsoft Games Studios, 343 industries

UNSC Horizon 3:40…

Capitán Kart: Entiendo sus preocupaciones secretario Hers, pero no puede apresurar el proyecto Phoenix, le puedo asegurar que la Dra. Fing está poniendo todo su esfuerzo y utilizando todos los recursos que nos han proporcionado para lograr la fase dos.

Holograma del secretario Hers: No creo que entienda nuestras preocupaciones capitán, hemos detectado movimiento preocupante de fuerzas del Covenant, y nos a dicho que tenemos uno de nuestro mejores soldados en toda la historia de la humanidad ¿y no lo podemos lanzar al campo por que puede no sentirse bien consigo mismo?, debe saber Kart que muchos del alto mando estarían muy felices de retirarlo de por vida.

Capitan Kart: ¡No crea que puede intentarme amenazarme de sr. Jose!, ambos estamos en posiciones delicadas; pero le puedo asegurar que en el peor de los casos; yo aun cuento con algunos amigos que frenaran mi caída, y la mayoría no son muy amigos suyos… Sebastián termina la transmisión.

Sebastián: Entendido capitán Kart.

Hers: No te atev…

Sebastián: ¿Capitán Kart?, la Dra. Fing está esperando.

Cap. Kart: Dame un minutos… bien has que pase.

La Dra. entro con una gran sonrisa y el capitán le indico que se sentara frente al escritorio de la sala de conferencias, ella podía estar muy emocionada, pero el capitán a pesar de sus sentimientos por el descubrimiento, entendía la delicadeza de pedir esa cantidad de recursos para rehabilitar a un soldado que podría valer mucho mas muerto y en una mesa de disección, la Dra. tenia el deber de informarle cada avance que se producía el proyecto, algo que ella acepto sin ningún problema.

Cap. Kart: dagame Dra. ¿Que noticias tiene?

Dra. Fing: Jack, a pasado la totalidad de las pruebas físicas, pero me preocupa el hecho de que algunos guardias están filtrando información del proyecto Phoenix … y me gustaría que tomara medidas drásticas, el equipo médico se a comprometido por código a mantener silencio pero no puedo decir lo mismo de sus hombres, no es que quiera ser irrespetuosa capitán entiendo que me a brindado todos apoyo y se lo agradezco.

Cap. Kart: no se preocupe dra. me asegurare que estas filtraciones se detengan, también estoy un poco preocupado, mis hombres de confianza se están asegurando de que la tripulación no sepa sobre el proyecto, pero los rumores se están expandiendo, saben que algo pasa en la sala de ejercicios en horario de almuerzo, y que sus horas libres que pasan con usted se han acortado y desplazado.

: lo se, pero he derivado algunos a otros doctores, además tiene que entender que el UNCS Horizon está conectado a la estación de la D.T.R.A.C por el momento, y los hombres que no tienen problemas, no son de nuestra jurisdicción. son su problema. Además Jack demanda la mayoría de nuestra dedicación y no me permite tener los tiempos que requiero, así que necesitamos hacer que la secciones sean lo menos invasivas que podamos para evitar cualquier problema que pueda provocarse en Jack.

Cap. Kart: por favor refiérase a el como Oficial menor Jack-059 o como solo como oficial dra. no necesitamos la opinión de una amiga, sino de una …

Dra. Fing: le aseguro que mis opiniones son solo profesionales, por favor deje de apresurarnos si me permitiera mas tiempo…

Cap. Kart:¡maldita sea Dra.! cree que no me gustaría dejarla a solas con el oficial todo el tiempo…, pero entiéndame… tengo demasiadas manos golpeando mi puerta esperando respuestas que no sean, "vamos avanzando"," tenemos buenas respuestas" y "necesitamos mas fondos…"

El capitán se había levantado de su asiento y se quedo mirando el ventanal hacia el vacio del espacio, se notaba el tono de preocupación en su voz…

Cap. Kart: hay muchas personas que preferirían acabar con el oficial y diseccionarlo para los libros… Dra., no puedo detenerlos por mucho tiempo, tenemos reportes de extraños movimientos del Covenant en este sector así que estoy empezando a tener las manos amarradas…

Dra. Fing:… entiendo la situación pero si algo sale mal Ja... hum el Oficial puede no poder nunca adaptarse a nuestros tiempos…

Cap. Kart:(suspiro)… lo se … por favor señorita Elizabeth deme algo, algo que… pueda quitarme a los altos cargos de la nuca…

La Dra. fing mira de reojo al capitán, ¿no me esta contando todo verdad?, ¿ah?… dijo el capitán sin esconder su sorpresa, la Dra. Elizabeth no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa: por favor capitán tengo dos doctorados en psicología, juntos con sus magísteres en comportamiento; en mi tiempo libre y por pasatiempo estudio lenguaje corporal… por nuestra amistad permito que guardes algunos secretos pero no crea que no me doy cuenta de que algo te preocupa…

Cap. Kart: Sabia que tenía que dejar de ir a tus fiestas de año nuevo… hum..Sebastián…

Sebastián: ¿Si Capitán Kart?

Cap. Kart: cancela las llamadas a esta habitación y también desconéctate de esta área…

Sebastián: pero capitán…

Interrumpiendo al IA con un movimiento de la mano el capitán le aseguro que lo reconectaría manualmente, por un minuto la habitación se apago y volvió a encenderse, luego de que el capitán examinara su computadora… tomo aire y miro a la doctora.

Cap. Kart: Mira Elizabeth, la verdad no sabemos si es o no el Covenant, pero tengo informes de que se han extraviado naves de suministros a las colonias de esta zona, y no hemos encontrado nada: viajes temporales, comunicación por radio… nada, puede que sean esto Rebeldes que han empezado a salir a las calles, pero no parece posible que consiguieran ese tipo de tecnología…

Dra. Fing: ¿quiere decir el movimiento de independencia de algunas colonias?

Cap. Kart: exacto, pero la UNSC, no quiere empezar a considerar estos movimientos como terroristas, y no quiere que la prensa les de mucha atención, además nuestro embajador del Covenant no ha dicho que parece haber grupos que decidieron continuar con sus tradiciones y quieren declarar la guerra a la humanidad…

Dra. Fing: puedo verlo posible, con la tecnología Forerunner que hemos conseguido y la desarme de algunos anillos, las cosas se están poniendo problemáticas.

Cap. Kart: nuestra misión era asegurar que el D.T.R.A.C saliera de esta orbita en dirección a una zona mas segura, pero esa lluvia de asteroides y el descubrimiento del oficial nos han impedido cumplir nuestra misión.

Dra. Fing: por eso quiere al oficial lo antes posible,… por si las cosas explotan sin previo aviso…

Cap. Kart: exacto Elizabeth.

El capitán se sentó en silencio unos momentos y luego realizo algunos toques en su mesa y la imagen de Sebastián apareció, la habitación parecía mas iluminada.

Cap. Kart: ¿ya entiende nuestro dilema Dra.?

Dra. Fing: si capitán… pero aun asi no puedo cumplir con esos tiempos su demanda los daños serian irreversibles…

Cap. Kart: Tal vez ese sea su problema doctora, ¿Cómo dice?, respondió la mujer levantándose de su asiento con posición de ofendida, el capitán continuo hablando: el oficial no es un lisiado, ¡por amor a dios! Es un soldado, se a perdido de unas cuantas batallas, pero dele una misión y se sentirá como nuevo; dele una oportunidad, deje de tratarlo como si fuera un niño; que mejor forma de adaptarse que lanzarlo de una patada …

Dra. Fing: mmmm…. No me estas convenciendo Fered, puede ser muy arriesgado…

Cap. Kart: pero no puedes negar que se muere por ver que es lo que puede hacer un Spartan dos, ¿cierto pequeña..?

El capitán la venia conociendo desde los 12 años a la doctora, así que sabia como pensaba y por primera vez había acertado con el comentario, la Dra. se levanto y puso sus dedo índice en su labio superior, siempre lo hacia cuando pensaba en las opciones… al final dijo: de acuerdo, capitán lo haremos esta vez a su manera… deme una semana para prepararlo todo…

El capitán no intento esconder su felicidad, presiono un botón: Sebastián trae al Oficial Jack, máxima discreción, entendido capitán dijo la IA mientras desaparecía…

Luego de un tiempo se abre la puerta y entro el Oficial meno primera clase jack-059, su armadura Mjolnir-II, con evidentes daños estaba los mas limpia posible pero aun tenia algunos rastros de suciedad, el casco estaba en perfectas condiciones pero tenia abolladuras, el oficial estaba siendo escoltado por dos soldados que no le llegaban ni a la mitad del pecho, luego de retirar a los escoltas el spartan se enderezo y solo pronuncio: Oficial menor primera clase Jack-059, capitán Kart; "así es …" respondió el capitán con tono calmado, "descanse soldado y tome asiento", "estoy bien capitán, Dra. Fing" el spartan inclino su cabeza hacia la doctora, "hola Jack, me alegra que te sientas bien"."Como te siente, hijo… de verdad , sea honesto tiene mi permiso" dijo el capitán sentándose…

Jack-059:Me siento bien señor.

Cap. Kart: si le digiera Oficial menor, que la UNSC necesita de sus servicios…que respondería,

El spartan no respondió pero cuando se disponía a decir algo, el capitán lo interrumpió…se que está asustado hijo, que esta desorientado… pero por favor escúcheme: si la UNSC necesitara de su ayuda, si le pidiera que volviera a levantar un rifle de asalto, si tuviera que derramar sudor y sangre por la humanidad frente a algo desconocido diría que esta "bien señor", que esta listo…

La doctora pudo escuchar claramente como el spartan apretaba sus manos haciendo sonar los nudillos, no podía ver su expresión por el casco, pero en sus ojos había… "fuego", era como si algo que perdió su alma hace mucho, estuviera volviendo a toda velocidad, recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando el capitán termino su discurso miro a los ojo del oficial, a pesar del casco "¿que me diría, ¿esta dispuesto a volver?, Oficial menor primera clase…?", el oficial se enderezo completamente mostrando casi sus 2 metros diez,

Jack-059: Señor, si , señor

Dra. Fing: tendremos que acelerar nuestras sesiones, Oficial menor Jack, tenemos una semana….

Jack-059: empecemos cuanto antes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se agradece dejar comentarios buenos y malos, me gustaría que se lo recomendaran a la mayor cantidad de gente, si les gustaría algún otro fanfic, podría ayudar, siempre que sea una serie que yo conosca…


End file.
